


We're Going To The Beach!!!

by Dreamillusions



Series: Haikyuu!! one-shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beaches, Bullies, Fangirls, Fun, Games, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, Request Meme, Volleyball, badass!karasuno, even though he is an adorable baby crow, everyone is a dork!!, hinata is so cool, just read this!, just the crows going for a fun day and end up playing, no one messes with karasuno's members, tsukishima being a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamillusions/pseuds/Dreamillusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so one day i stumbled over a wishful thinking post on tumblr by mama-robin and i simply decided to answer it and wrote this little adorable story.<br/>basically the Karasuno volleyball team decided to go to the beach - enter crazy fans, bullies and adorable baby crows and you got yourself a disaster. well, not really.<br/>no pairing, but if you squint you'll see kagehina and daisuga and maybe, maybe! takedaXukai</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Going To The Beach!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mama-robin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mama-robin).



> mama-robin.tumblr.com/post/134963747328/does-anyone-else-want-to-see-hinata-and-the-entire
> 
> here is the request i decided to undertake. 
> 
> go read as my little crows go to the beach and have fun, fighting against fans and bullies on the way ^^
> 
> all reviews are welcome!
> 
> disclaimer: i do not own Haikyuu! Furudate-sensei does! and i can finally feel my heart again after reading the last chapter! i was so sure my heart would stop from waiting the week until the current chapter was released. i hate yet love that man!

"We're going to the beach."

"Excuse me?" Takeda blinked at the bleached haired coach. Ukai arrived at the evening practice later than usual, a big grin on face which practically screamed 'planning something' when he had suddenly said that.

Ukai ignored him and gathered the team in front of the door after they finished their after-practice stretches. "Listen here. Since you all been practicing hard and becoming stronger, I decided to reward you. Tomorrow meet here at 7 A.M. sharp."

"Is there something we need to bring?" Daichi asked.

Ukai grinned. "Glad you asked. Bring snacks and swimsuits. We'll bring the watermelons and the water."

"Coach, are we going to the sea?" Hinata piped in, excitement in his eyes and tone.

Ukai grinned and the team took that as an affirmative since they started cheering and jumping around. Ukai clapped his hands once to get the attention back to him. Excited faces and beaming smiles greeted him.

He nodded. "You're dismissed so don't be late, got it?"

"OSU!"

* * *

_Next morning…_

Hinata was jumping in his bus-seat the entire ride, which in turn drove Kageyama insane. In the end, he had enough and decked the dumbass in the head.

"Oww! What the hell was that for, Kageyama!?" Hinata exclaimed, rubbing his scalp.

"You're annoying!" The raven head replied and pushed the ginger head to the window, "Here, sleep until we get there."

"No one falls asleep from an order!" Hinata retorted annoyingly, "Besides, I was being quiet."

"Like hell you were, jumping like a kid on a sugar-high does not equal quiet, dumbass!"

"We're going to the beach, Bakageyama! Are you an old man?" Hinata gave him the stink eye then reached and pulled Kageyama's cheeks so his mouth was stretched up. "Here, smile!"

"Hinata…" A tick formed on his temple and he swatted the offending hands and yanked on the ginger hair. "You dumbass, that hurts!"

"Kids, you should pipe down. People are trying to sleep," Daichi smiled at them kindly, a dark aura forming behind his smile. The duo jolted and gulped in fear, releasing each other and looking away. Daichi nodded, pleased at their silence, and returned to his to his earlier position – sleeping against the window.

"That was scary…" Hinata whispered and Kageyama nodded and that was it.

* * *

"We're here!" Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Hinata cried when they finally got off the bus. Said trio was standing in front of the vehicle, fists spread upwards with big grins on their faces, shouting in unison. The rest of the group ignored the childish showcase, simply passing by them; some with embarrassed expressions, some long-suffering and then Tsukishima with his usual eye rolling and disinterested expression alongside Yamaguchi's snicker.

Hinata noticed the team walking away from the bus and ran to them, leaving behind the now dreaming second years.

Well… I guess you can figure out what they are dreaming about, right? Sigh… here we go…

"Kiyoko-san~" Tanaka started with a blissful expression.

"In a swimsuit or even a bikini~" Nishinoya finished, face imitating Tanaka's.

"Shouldn't we snap them out of it?" Sugawara asked Daichi with a small grin, obviously amused by the duo. The team's captain smirked. "Nah, I think it'd be best to let them dream since Shimizu doesn't wear swimsuits and doesn't like to go into the water."

"You're an evil man, Daichi," Sugawara barely held his laughter behind his hand.

…

"Hinata, dumbass, are you a kid?" Kageyama grumbled when the ginger head reached him.

"You're just jealous," Hinata stuck his tongue out at him. The raven head bristled and grabbed the other's head squeezing it harshly. "OW! Hey, let me go!"

"Okay, fine," Kageyama released him, but Hinata didn't have a chance to be shocked since the taller teen broke out to a run toward their gathering place, where their teacher and coach were waiting for them.

Hinata snapped from his stupor, "Hey! You got a head start!" He shouted and rushed forward, his backpack bouncing on his back.

…

"Tsukki, want to go swim right away?" Yamaguchi smiled at the blond who was currently with his headphones over his ears. Somehow Tsukishima heard him and turned to face him.

"I don't care, as long as it is away from those idiots," He huffed and the dark haired pinch-server beamed, dragging him forward so that they could change right away.

…

"I feel left out…" Asahi mumbled as he sat by Takeda and the rest of the two years.

"Mom, there's a big man there!" A little girl pointed at Asahi but her other quickly hushed the girl and took her away. Asahi's mood darkened even further.

"Don't mind. Don't mind," Narita patted the sulking third year's back, Kinoshita snickering behind him.

Takeda smiled kindly and tapped his cooler. "Want to help me prepare lunch?" Asahi perked up and shuffled up to the teacher. Ennoshita sighed at Kinoshita's and Narita's sniggering and head-chopped them, berating them for disrespecting their senior.

…

"I'm so excited!" Yachi exclaimed happily as she and Kiyoko unloaded some watermelons; carrying them past the dreaming duo.

"Kiyoko-san! Let us help you!" Tanaka and Nishinoya suddenly appeared before them, arms spread wide open. Yachi squeaked in fright and Kiyoko moved and grabbed her hand, dragging her away from the beaming idiots.

"We got ignored by Kiyoko-san!" was heard across the beach.

Ennoshita deadpanned.

Ukai grinned when everyone finally gathered at their place and were in the middle of unpacking their snacks and stuff for the sea.

"What made you so happy?" Takeda asked the evilly grinning coach. Ukai eyed him and then loudly clapped his hands once, startling the group.

"Listen, brats! Because your coach is so amazing, I found us a net and a place for practice before lunch."

Right away there were two reactions – most of the team cheered and the rest complained about this being their day off or about the heat being too much for playing. Tsukishima simply grumbled and Asahi sighed tiredly.

Ukai nodded, pleased and immediately assigned the teams:

Team red: Sawamura Daichi (W.S.), Kageyama Tobio (S.), Hinata Shouyou (M.B.), Tanaka Ryuunosuke (W.S.), Kinoshita Hisashi (W.S.), and Narita Kazuhito (Lib.).

Team white: Ennoshita Chikara (W.S.), Sugawara Koushi (S.), Tsukishima Kei (M.B.), Yamaguchi Tadashi (W.S.), and Nishinoya Yuu (Lib.).

"We're going to crash you!" Tanaka hit his fist with his open palm, grinning madly.

"Bring it on! I'll receive all of your spikes!" Nishinoya yelled back, grinning widely. Fire erupted between them, soon bringing the whole team into the same excitement.

"Yosha!" Hinata roared, "Let's play!" The team roared with him.

Takeda turned to the blond coach, "You planned this, didn't you?"

"They still need to practice," Ukai smirked, "And this close to the spring preliminaries, we can't afford to waste a day. Plus, the sand will hinder them and it'll be a lesson of balance and adaptation."

"Well, I'm not complaining. And it doesn't seem like they are complaining either."

"Damn right they're not," Ukai huffed, "They want to win this as much as I do and most likely even more."

* * *

"Nice serve!" Tanaka called to Kageyama as the setter prepared to serve by swirling the ball in his hands and wriggling his shoes in the sand to calculate his set of action.

The score was 10-14 to team white. Kageyama eyed Hinata's back, the decoy giving him two fingers behind his back. So Hinata wanted to do it so early? Well, he'll give him credit for initiating something so they'll do it.

Ukai blew the whistle and Kageyama threw the ball, took big steps over the sand and jumped.

The ball was received by Nishinoya. Kageyama clicked his tongue and rushed to his place as the setter just in time for Sugawara's toss to Asahi, who slammed it past Hinata's and Kinoshita's fingers but was fortunately barely received by Narita.

"Nice receive!" He called and readied for the ball as it was passed to Tanaka and then to him. He saw Hinata flying up to left, somehow unhindered by the sand and then tossed him the ball, eyes locking for a split millisecond before the ginger turned to the court and spiked the ball, sending it past Tsukishima's nearing fingers and into the sand, millimeters from Nishinoya's hands.

"All right!" Hinata and Kageyama roared, grinning at each other.

"Alright! Let's score another point!" Daichi called and they nodded, returning to their places for another serve.

"Don't mind, Nishinoya!" Ennoshita and Sugawara shouted. Tsukishima clicked his tongue in annoyance and Yamaguchi simply patted his shoulder.

"Another nice serve!" Kageyama nodded at the team's yell. The raven head nodded and served again and this time Sugawara received it and then Nishinoya jumped from before the middle line and tossed to Asahi who spiked again and this time scored.

"Nice kill, Asahi-san!" The libero called and the ace smiled, clenching his stinging hand with a triumphal grin.

"Don't mind! Let's take the point back!"

"Yeah!" The red team yelled.

"They sure are lively," Yachi hummed happily as she watched the teams run and jump around, chin resting on the big cool watermelon. It was blistering hot and she was melting even in the shade. How did the boys have this much energy was beyond her. Kiyoko nodded and passed a bottle of cold soda which the blonde accepted gratefully.

"Um… do you think we're being too loud?" Takeda asked hesitantly and Yachi opened her eyes to see a crowd of people stand a little away from the 'court', whispering and chattering. There even were two girls who stared at the game with wide excited eyes. So they are getting popular, huh? She smiled excitedly at the worried teacher, happy that the team gets the recognition it should get. "Don't worry about it, Takeda-sensei. They're here to see the game and cheer them on."

"Oh, that's really nice of them," The black haired man relaxed and turned back to the game.

"Go Hinata! Go Kageyama!" Yachi called when the ginger did a broad court and spiked a block out. Tanaka high-fived both the decoy and the setter, grinning excitedly and then Hinata turned to her and gave her a huge grin and two victory signs, with Kageyama nodding behind him.

…

It was match point for team white but team red was only one point from deuce.

"Let's get the point!" Kageyama shouted and Tanaka and Hinata replied back with the same enthusiasm.

"Nice serve!" Was called as Hinata prepared to serve, the ginger nodding and throwing up the ball, taking two steps before leaping, eyes widening when his legs stumbled on the sand and his jump was unstable. The ball was falling and Kageyama opened his mouth in anger; if he let the ball fall they'll lose the game…

_NO!_

His left arm came up and served the ball to the other side, which was received by Asahi, tossed by Nishinoya and spiked by Tsukishima. Daichi dove and the ball jumped off from his forearm and Kageyama set it to Kinoshita.

"Yamaguchi!" Ennoshita called and the freckled boy jumped to the side, receiving with his hand but the ball flew back to the other side of the net.

"Chance ball!" Narita passed to Kageyama who tossed to the captain who spiked right into Nishinoya's arms. Daichi clicked his tongue and went to block Asahi's spike, noticing how the ace's legs stumbled over the sand and the spike softening because of the shorter reach.

"Block!" He yelled as Kageyama joined him, the ball hitting their hands and falling into the sand. The field was silent for a second before Ukai blew the whistle and raised his left arm.

"Yosha!" The red team roared. Now it was a deuce.

…

The score was now 24-25 to the red team and tensions were high but Ukai looked smug, which could be because of the crowd the team had yet to notice or because of the team was finally regaining their grace despite playing in the sand.

Hinata spiked the ball and was caught by Kinoshita when he tumbled upon his descend.

"Dumbass Hinata! Don't fall!" Kageyama yelled as he jumped before Ennoshita's spike, the ball flying from his fingers. "One touch!"

"On it!" Narita passed the ball to Tanaka who was jumping from the back.

"URRYAHH!" He slammed his hand onto the ball, sending it sideways and earning them the match point and winning the set.

"YOSHA!" The red team roared even louder than before, Tanaka high-fiving everyone, Hinata joining him by hanging from his neck excitedly despite the scorching heat.

Kageyama high-fived the enthusiastic second year then yanked the energetic ginger off of Tanaka, but Hinata didn't seem to care, jumping and beaming at the raven head.

Daichi went to the other side of the net and gripped Ennoshita's hand. "Your instincts as a captain are developing quite well."

"Thank you, captain," The second year nodded, looking at Sugawara talking to Yamaguchi and Asahi, probably giving them pointers.

The team was so engrossed in their celebration or defeat that the sudden cheers and clapping startled them and they immediately turned to the crowd, eyes widening when they realized that their game had been watched. Hinata squeaked and hid behind Kageyama before realizing that he wasn't intimidated and stepped out, eyes widening in awe.

"That was a really good game!" Someone shouted.

"Don't mind! It was really close!"

"The shrimps were the best!"

"No, the big scary guy was!"

"Uh…" Daichi blinked and waved, smiling politely. "Hi, we're the Karasuno volleyball team. Thank you for watching the game."

The response was overwhelming. If it wasn't for Ukai and Takeda, Daichi would have dreaded to think what would have happened.

"Okay, sorry about that but we're done for the day. Have a nice day!" Ukai called; Takeda herding the team away.

The were close to reaching their place when a group of big shirtless men stepped before the escaping team.

"Where are you going, and just when you got yourselves an audience? Wouldn't want to disappoint them," The tallest man had a mocking grin and Kageyama felt Hinata cower behind him and clicked his tongue. Just perfect… bullies…

It seemed that Daichi and Sugawara reached the same idea since they both stepped in front of the group.

"We just came to practice and enjoy our time in the beach," Daichi squared his shoulders and stood before the intimidating group, protecting his team. "Besides, we have no reason to continue playing."

"Well, I for one feel differently," The man smirked, amused by the defensive action, "How about this? Play one game with us and the winner gets one request."

"What if we won't play?" The captain's voice remained calm but his aura grew dark and menacing, daring the group to do harm to his team. "You're much older than us, after all."

"Heh, scared?" The man took a deliberate step forward in an act of intimidation.

Daichi frowned. "Hardly. I simply do not wish to humiliate any one."

"Don't worry, we'll go easy on you," The group laughed, "Besides, wouldn't want anything to happen to your girlies."

The team snapped around in alarm to find Kiyoko and Yachi surrounded by three of the men. Yachi was behind Kiyoko, trembling like a leaf while the older girl stood protectively in front of her.

"Don't you dare!" Takeda and Ukai stepped between the girls and the men, the latter with a phone in his hand, "We will call the police!"

"Oh, relax, we're only using them as a persuasion tactic for a game, no one is harmed," The man said nonchalantly. Daichi sighed and his shoulders drooped. The team stiffened, knowing that this was the most dangerous mood of their captain—

_Homicidal…_

"I see, we'll accept your game," He said calmly, a gentle smile on his face. "When we win, you'll leave us alone by leaving the beach for the entire duration of our stay."

A disgusting smirk marred the otherwise handsome face of the black haired, blue eyes man, "No problem. When _we_ win, I want to have for one day the girlies and the two shorties for _fun_ ~"

The team tensed, anger and mortification on their faces when realization hit them. In a flurry of movements, Asahi and Tanaka immediately moved in front of Nishinoya while the three tall first years hid Hinata from the group, Kageyama's eyes burning with unadulterated rage as he felt the ginger clutch his shirt in confusion, probably too intimidated to understand what is going on. Sugawara stiffened, smile gone and replaced by a frown. Daichi stepped forward, sneering in the man's face.

"I'll have you grovel and beg for forgiveness for every disgusting thought passing through your perverted brain."

"Make sure you won't fall too hard," The man said after a momentary hesitation at the intimidating display, grinning smugly, "Bring it on. Make your team."

Daichi huffed and turned his back to the man, blatantly showing his lack of respect to the man. "Okay so our team will be as usual—"

"I'm not playing," Tsukishima interrupted, seemingly in disinterest but Daichi caught the furious glint and knew that the first year stepped out since he knew that he won't be able to concentrate and be of use.

But the men didn't know it and so took it as arrogance and growled. The leader turned to the blond, "You're the tallest and so the strongest; why won't you play to at least give your team a chance?"

Tsukishima gave him a bored look. "I'm too tired," He replied, grabbing his headphones.

That caused the man to react for the first time. "Are you underestimating us?"

Daichi hid a smile, knowing what is to come. Tsukishima didn't disappoint.

"Oh no, not at all. That's why I know I'm not needed. If I underestimated you, I would have had shrimpy play you alone."

"Huh?"

"Oh, my apologies, it seems that you are too stupid to understand," Tsukishima smirked which went unnoticed since he had his back faced to the man.

"How dare you!?" The blond finally turned to the man, eyes blank.

"I dare. Your ability is as puny as your brain."

"Are you calling us weak?" Someone behind the man exclaimed. "We'll teach you!"

Tsukishima wasn't impressed. "Congratulations, you figured it out. Good job, though you should step up your game, _leader_ ," He told the man mockingly, "That is, if you want to keep your position."

Before the man could grab the blond in rage, Yamaguchi placed a hand on Tsukishima's shoulder. "Tsukki, you really should stop antagonizing them. They do want to play against us and all."

"Tch, whatever, I don't even care," Tsukishima put on his headphones and walked back to the team's gathering place, only stopping to pat Hinata's head and mumble something to him.

"Sorry about Tsukki," Yamaguchi smiled sweetly at the men, "He just gets discouraged to play against people not worth his time. Enjoy," He bowed and followed the blond.

The rest of the team, sans Hinata, was amused by the whole exchange and how the duo completely humiliated the group before the game had even started.

"You kids think so highly of yourself," The man's shoulders hunched and he cracked his fists, eyes burning with anger, "Time to show you to respect your seniors."

…

They stood on the court, a random man acting as the judge standing nervously between Daichi and the leader, flipping a coin.

"Tails; Team University go first," The judge squeaked then rushed to his place, blowing the whistle.

"Get ready for the beating of your life!" The man called as he readied to serve.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Daichi eyed the ginger. Ever since the horrible request the small teen had been quiet and jittery. Even Nishinoya had snapped from his shock, but Hinata hadn't. Probably doesn't even comprehend the implications, only the intimidation. He gritted his teeth at the thought of those men eyeing his teammates like that. They'll pay. And hard.

When Hinata didn't answer, he turned to him but then was distracted by the man serving. He took a deep breath and got into position.

Just play and hope for the best.

* * *

Five minutes later and it was clear that Karasuno had gone for the kill; balls flew to the air with such ferocity, the team using all their killer moves on the group, wanting to crash them so hard that they won't ever look at highschoolers the same way ever.

At first, Daichi was worried for Hinata but as the game progressed, he saw that the small teen was the most lethal out of all of them, eyes unreadable as he spiked ball after ball.

They just scored their tenth point and Hinata landed gracefully from another quick, straightening up just as the leader hovered over, lifting the net to get closer. "Hello there shrimpy. Have to admit that you have surprised me with your jumping skills."

"You basta—" Kageyama made to grab the man's arm when Hinata looked up, pupils slit and gaze so intense it appeared predatory. The man blinked, a shiver going up his spine at meeting the boy's sharp gaze.

"Please don't flirt with me, old man," Hinata said emotionlessly, "I'm here to play, not to screw around."

"Wha—" The man backed up when Hinata jumped and spiked a ball just behind the man's position.

"Please don't get in my way," The ginger gave him a curt bow and turned away. Kageyama gave the boy a slap in the back, sending a death glare at the direction of the leader.

"Dare touch him and I'll murder you," He mouthed and the game resumed.

* * *

They were barely keeping up, knees buckling and pride crumbling. Right now they got blocked by what seemed to be a wall made out of black feathers, the boys' wings raised in warning, hungry for vengeance,

"Hinata, your serve," Daichi placed a hand on the ginger's shoulder. Kageyama and Sugawara stood in preparation for 'two-setter setup' and Asahi standing on the left of the court, the ace in all his glory and rage. Hinata nodded and took the ball, spinning it in his hands and then burying his shoes in the sand for a moment, eyes sharpening.

The whistle was heard and he threw the wall, jumping and slamming his hand onto the ball, the round bullet flying straight and passing a hair-width from the leader's face, causing him to freeze at Hinata's blunt attack.

"Out!" Someone cried but Karasuno didn't care; this was Hinata's warning. Kageyama shook his head but let it slide, smirking in pride. The bastard deserved it. He then looked at the board, the smirk turning terrifying as he caught the score –

23-5; to Karasuno.

"Damn it!" The man screeched as his teammates spiked the ball, which was received by Nishinoya and was then passed to the setter. Kageyama and Sugawara changed places, the five spikers coming up in a synchronized attack. Sugawara tossed and Asahi used his super-spike, earning them their 24th point.

"Match point!" Hinata moved forward along with Tanaka and Daichi. The freak duo exchanged looks and nodded so the captain knew that this will be how the game will end and smirked.

This will be fun.

"Bring it on!" Hinata roared as he jumped high, wings seemingly sprouting from his back as he stared into the man's eyes, the wall coming up to entrap the baby crow.

But then Hinata grinned and looked to his left, the man's gaze following to see Tanaka raise his hand to connect with the ball; the bigger crow breaking the wall and slamming the ball into the sand, sending a big wave of defeat over their enemies.

As they descended, Karasuno's greatest decoy smiled.

"Goodbye."

The man never felt more terrified than he did now. The crow sunk its beak into the fresh corpse of the leader.

* * *

The whistle signaling the end of the game brought the team back to reality and the adrenaline ebbed to the point that they could actually come and thank the group for the game.

Daichi stepped forward, arms folded and back straight with pride as he glared at the men, who were panting, defeated with their knees on the sand. "Next time, how about you ask nicely?"

"We're so sorry!" The leader cried. "We'll leave, just please don't eat us."

"Eat you?" Daichi blinked. Where did that come from?

"We won't," A familiar voice echoed beside him and he watched in amusement as the man shrieked and scrambled to his feet, dragging the rest of his group away. The captain sighed and ruffled Hinata's hair.

"What did Tsukishima even tell you?" He joked. Hinata looked up with wide eyes, mouth set in an unusual frown. "Hinata?"

"He said that those men wanted to sell Yachi and Kiyoko-san to slavery if we lose," The gaze turned deadly and Daichi was suddenly glad to have the boy on his side. So this is what their opponents see. No wonder they looked so shocked.

"Don't worry, we won't ever see them again, okay?" He calmed down the teen. Hinata nodded, frown gone and replaced with a blinding smile.

"Ne, Captain, how was my spikes?" And just like that, like a switch had been turned off, and Hinata was back to his bubbly self.

But Daichi didn't have a chance of relaxing since a loud squeal was heard and suddenly they were surrounded by people he recognized from their first game who were gushing and cheering.

"That was so cool! Your spike just crushed into the sand like a cannonball!" One was shaking a very dizzy Asahi.

"Your synchronization with each other was beyond amazing," One was telling a confused Sugawara and an overwhelmed Kageyama. "Karasuno is sure to get to the nationals, I believe in you!"

"Th-thank you?" Kageyama spluttered and suddenly was hugged by random girl. "Hey, get off!"

"Hahaha!" Tanaka laughed along with Nishinoya, "You are popular, Kageyama!"

"Shut up!" The raven head fended off another girl when Hinata's yell drew his attention, snapping his head in alarm, fearing of the man's return.

"Ka-Kageyama!" Hinata was stuck between two elderly women and three younger girls, eyes swirling as he was smothered and yanked around, face growing blue.

"He's so adorable!" A fourth girl squealed and yanked the ginger into another crashing bear hug, rubbing their cheeks together.

Kageyama should have felt amused, before this stupid game he would have felt amusement, but now all he could feel was a hot, possessive emotion that made him push all the fans away and rush to Hinata, plucking him from the women and pulling him past Sugawara, who was trying to calm the hyper fans, and Asahi as he flailed in front of a giggling little girl and a blushing mother, all the way to the team's gathering place.

"Enjoying mingling with commoners, king?" Tsukishima regarded him with bored eyes, "Took you long enough."

"Shut up," Kageyama set the still out of it ginger against the back seat of a sun chair, taking a cold wet cloth and covering the boy's forehead with it. The blond gave them a long pointed look and then looked away.

"Hey," Tsukishima turned back, "Why did you tell that to Hinata?"

_Tsukishima ruffled the ginger hair and bent so only Hinata could hear him. "They want to take our managers and sell them to be slaves if you lose. They're bad people and should get eaten by us, not beaten."_

"Hinata took them down, so why should you care?" The blond retorted, "He didn't realize what those men wanted, only that the girls were involved. I simply riled him up. The shrimpy is too gullible for his own good."

"Don't you dare do it again," The setter threatened, blocking Hinata from the blond's view.

Tsukishima smirked. "Are you jealous that I know which buttons to push?"

The raven head's cheeks reddened. "Wha—I—me—not!"

"Whoa, so eloquent," The taller teen rolled his eyes. Kageyama growled but then Hinata moved and his attention turned away from the other's jabs.

"Kageyama?" Hinata's voice was soft and tired. Kageyama sighed in relief and moved the cloth so he could flick the warm forehead.

"Dumbass, what the hell are you doing, getting yourself sick over a game and fans?" He grumbled, "I'm making you go through stamina exercises when we get home."

"Kageyama…" Hinata didn't seem to have heard him, eyes glazed over and bright with the heat. Suddenly it clicked. Kageyama wanted to smack himself; it was blistering hot and the two of them didn't drink since the first game! He quickly opened a bottle and let Hinata drink from it.

"Dumbass, should have asked if you needed it," He yanked slightly at the other's fluffy hair. Brown eyes looked at him and suddenly arms circled around his neck as the feverish ginger clung to the setter.

"Oi, Hinata!" Kageyama startled, "Get off!"

"Wow, such a grand order from the king." Kageyama shot a deadly glare to the blond, glad that Yamaguchi decided to intervene and bring the blond's attention someplace else. That way, he could focus on his own problem.

"Hinata dumbass, get off!" He tried prying the hands off only for the ginger to shake his head and cling tighter. Kageyama felt his face burn. "Why are you clinging to me? I'll hit you in the head!"

"I'm scared."

Silence…

"Huh? If you're scared then don't cling to me."

"He looked like he wanted to hurt me," Hinata whimpered, voice rough and slightly hysteric. "I was so scared but then Tsukishima told me their true intentions and… and I couldn't let them hurt Yachi and Kiyoko-san. But I was still so scared…"

Kageyama sighed. So this is a feverish Hinata? Too clingy. He placed a hand on the dump hair and ruffled it. "He's gone now, dumbass," He said, heat strangely absent, "Yachi and Kiyoko-san are fine. You protected them."

"Really?"

"Yes, now calm down and rest. Those old grannies didn't help with their smothering."

"Hehe, I'm popular…" Hinata was close to falling asleep, "Won… this round…"

"Yes, yes, just go to sleep." Hinata nodded and slumped, soft snores laving his slightly parted lips. The setter settled the smaller teen back, body calmer with relief, and wiped Hinata's flushed face with a newly wetted cloth.

"You must care about him a lot," The setter was surprised that Tsukishima would say something so gently, "Seeing that you're tending to him like he is the king."

Scratch that; he'll kill him.

"Tsukki, Hinata is sick."

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

"Sorry, Tsukki." Kageyama rolled his eyes and turned to look at where his team was to distract himself from snobby and lackey.

Daichi managed to push the fans to a group and sent them to their coach and teacher so now the teenagers were stumbling tiredly to their little haven. Yachi and Kiyoko arrived first and after inquiring about Hinata, they started preparing the food and cold drinks.

"You're a savior, Shimizu," Daichi said with relief, plopping on a towel and downing the water bottle in seconds.

"How's Hinata?" Sugawara sat down, eyeing the sun chair while he ate the watermelon Yachi gave him.

"The idiot got a fever."

"Well, he was the most exhausted out of all of us, hehe," The gray haired vice-captain chuckled, eyes filled with concern. "Daichi told me what Hinata heard from Tsukishima."

"Just drop it. We beat them so let's forget about it."

"Okay," Sugawara agreed and smiled, watching Nishinoya and Tanaka tell Kiyoko about their popularity with the girls only for Ennoshita to shut them down by telling them the harsh truth – no girls came to them, only men and children.

"I think that the one most popular with the girls was Kageyama," Kinoshita said, laughing when the two turned to sand and blew away at a gust of wind.

"Don't say that, Kinoshita," Asahi said, trying to save the flying sand, "You were great. I'm sure Yachi and Shimizu like you for protecting them."

The dust returned to Tanaka and Nishinoya and they beamed. "Kiyoko-san~!"

"I think that you made it worse," Sugawara sighed. Asahi's mood turned glum.

"I'm sorry."

Kageyama shook his head and returned to Hinata, eating from his watermelon.

That sure was an eventful day…

* * *

Hinata slept the rest of their stay. Yachi stuck to his side after she forced the raven head to play with the team.

"Aww… I wanted to play in the water…" Hinata whined from his seat on the bus, finally woken up by Kageyama's nudging and yells.

"It's your fault for falling sick, dumbass!" The setter retorted. The ginger growled and a shouting fight started which Daichi had to stop himself after three failed attempts.

"Kageyama, Hinata is still not fully recovered so don't drag him into shouting competitions. Hinata, you're stick so you're going to sleep," And then, out of the blue, the two turned beet red – Daichi had pushed Hinata's head onto Kageyama's shoulder.

The captain raised his hand when the two opened their mouths, smile and dark aura full on.

"No complaints. Hinata will sleep and Kageyama will make sure of that. Enjoy your ride _silently_."

"Daichi…" Sugawara exhaled when the brunet joined him, "You really like messing with people, don't you?"

"I was simply doing my job as the captain," Daichi grinned at him as he rested his head on the window and fell asleep. The gray haired setter pouted but when he caught the paler skin and the slight relaxing of the folded arms, he decided to leave it at that. It has been a long day for all of them.

"Sleep tight, Daichi."

…

Soon, after the bus had set off, Takeda and Ukai turned back to see the entire team deep asleep in varying positions.

"They're such good kids…" Takeda smiled warmly and Ukai grinned softly, agreeing with the teacher.

"And strong, too. To think they would bring university students to their knees. They're the best! Thank you for convincing me to be their coach."

"Since when did you become all sentimental, Ukai-san?"

"That's rich coming from you. Shouldn't you be in retirement already?"

"Seriously, I'm not even that old. Be more respectful to your seniors."

Hinata opened his eyes as the banter continued, taking in the quiet girls and his sleeping teammates, smiling to himself in happiness and relief.

They're all safe. They had fun. It was a good day…

"Dumbass…" Kageyama's sleepy tone and unusually relaxed expression made the ginger chuckle and settle back, his head on the setter's shoulder. His eyes closed, the last thing he saw was Kageyama's hand holding his wrist in reassurance.

He had chosen a good school and an amazing team. He can keep playing volleyball with them.

The smile stayed on his face throughout the entire ride.

All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed the story and do please leave a review. my little crows are begging for it!
> 
> kageyama: i'm not.
> 
> me: yes you are, shush.
> 
> hinata: leave a review!


End file.
